


Home

by 2Loverz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blackhill freeform, domestic blackhill, established blackhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Maria comes home after a long day at court.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> As always: english is not my mother tongue and this work is not beta'ed.
> 
> Otherwise: enjoy!

"Miss Hill," the prosecuter adresses Maria as if he knows she isn't really paying attention to him -which, truth be told, isn't an entirely wrong assumption. He waits a moment, for dramatic effect, before he continues questioning Maria. "I'm going to ask you again; you are not in contact with any of the Avengers anymore and you don't know nothing about their current whereabouts?"

  
Maria rolled her eyes, entirely inwardly of course, she had to maintain a certain professionality, no matter how hard she thought to hell with it; also the counting, she stopped after the 30th time she got asked the same question again and again, in each and every hearing, was entirely in her mind. It felt kind of rude to keep an open count. Even though, for a second she felt tempted to make a sign with a big 'NO' and just hold it up whenever someone threw the same stupid questions at her. Maybe making a second one saying 'YES' would save her even more time and more importantly: nerves.

  
However, she did none of that, instead she smiled and continued answering their questions.

  
"No, I am not in contact with the Avengers, nor do I know their current locations." Her face straight and her voice convincing enough she almost made herself believe so. Well, it was only half a lie anyway.

  
It was about two hours, and tons of other shallow questions later when she finally was on her way back home. She gave Natasha a quick call, letting her know she'd be home soon.

  
They weren't married -not yet anyway, it was a little too soon for that- but she liked the domestic life they have build for themselves. Including their quiet, cozy, little apartment- their home. Though truth be told, home was wherever the other was. Always to be found t home would be their cat. Ok, technically it was Natasha's cat, but since Liho allowed Maria to pet and feed her, she might as well be hers too. All in all together they made a happy, little family.

  
Thinking about all of that never failed her face from breaking into a huge smile. Yes, this red-headed woman has not only turned her life around, but also turned the mighty Maria Hill into a sap. Nothing Maria couldn't live with though.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
"So," Natasha said casually, hearing her girlfriend come home. She quickly turns off the TV making her way over to Maria, who was just busy hanging her jacket on the rack after she toed off her heels.

  
"So?" Maria inquired, one perfect eyebrow raised to accompany the question.

  
"You still don't know about the whereabouts of ANY of the Avengers?" Natasha rose an amused eyebrow smirking at her. Two can play this game.

  
This drew a laugh from the other woman. "Nope, no idea," she shook her head, brushing her lips against Natasha's before disappearing into the bedroom to gather a set of fresh clothes, then vanished into bathroom to refresh herself. This day-in-day-out dealing with those morons in court started to take its toll on her.

  
Not much later Maria was strolling in to the living room. "However," she continued as if their conversation wasn't just interrupted for a good ten minutes by her taking a shower, "I do know where Natasha Romanoff is," the smirk told the smaller woman something good was about to happen.

  
"Hmmmm...and where might that be?" Natasha purred, tapping her finger against her chin waiting for an answer.

  
3 seconds and one swift motion later, Natasha found herself spun around and lying atop Maria on the couch, "Right where I want her to be,” Maria beamed, “at my side," the brunette winks and kisses the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

  
"Exactly where she belongs," Natasha added, big grin on her face and eyes sparkling.

  
"Yes, exactly where she belongs," Maria agrees and leans in for a proper kiss.

  
Never shy about anything [-well, except the time when she didn't know how to be normal around Maria and ended up looking or acting like a fool-] she accepted the taller woman's invitation gladly and bridged the remaining distance between their lips.

  
It's these little things that make all the bullshit they have to deal with worth it. 


End file.
